The present disclosure herein relates to a cell phone case, and more particularly, to a cell phone case capable of storing cards including a credit card, a digital ID, or the like.
In the past, cell phones were used for communication with other people through telephone calls and message transmission and reception, but the cell phones have recently been used in various fields due to innovative advancement in technology related to cell phones. Accordingly, cell phones have deep places in life as an indispensible article of modern people and are always being carried anytime and anywhere. Since cell phones become indispensible articles in daily life and external shock may easily be applied to the cell phones due to user's carelessness, users are using various types of cell phone cases for cell phone protection function.
Meanwhile, in modern society, various cards such as credit cards, check cards, and identification cards may be one of indispensible articles in daily life, and users carry a separate card pulse in order to carry several cards.
As such, when separately carrying a cell phone and a card pulse, a user has inconvenience of preparing both the cell phone and the card pulse and thereby has danger of losing either thereof.
Thus, a cell phone case is being demanded which is capable of both card storage function and cell phone protection function without separately carrying a cell phone and a card which become indispensible articles for daily life.